La tentación de ojos verdes
by bluebird147
Summary: Jane Rizzoli y su equipo no han tenido mas remedio que aceptar formar parte del cuerpo de seguridad que vigilará durante la exposición de Constante Isles. Pero la cosa se complica cuando la detective conoce a Maura Isles, famosa por sus rollos de una noche, y que no parará hasta conseguir lo que quiere, a Jane.
1. Chapter 1

-Le agradezco mucho esto detective- Su tono de voz era sério pero se podia apreciar la gratitud en sus palabras.

-Es mi deber señora Isles.

-Llámeme Constance, por favor.- Insistió la mujer. Jane sonrió ante ese gesto. Se habia imaginado a una mujer desagradable, antipática y arrogante. En lugar de eso, Constance Isles era todo lo contrario, una mujer agradable y atenta.

Iban paseando por las instalaciones del museo, habían pasado la entrada donde habia numerosos cuadros colgados y estaban en la sala principal donde se centraría toda la atención de la exposición. Al fondo de la sala había colgado un cuadro tapado por unas cortinas rojas de terciopelo que impedian que se viera. Faltaba media hora para que se inagurara la exposición y todos los policias y guardias de seguridad ya estaban en sus respectivos puestos.

Constance Isles era una de las mujeres más importantes que habían expuesto en el museo y su família era poderosa y adinerada. Y ya había sufrido varios intentos de robo de sus obras de arte en las exposiciones anteriores, por lo que la seguridad era un tema muy importante.

-He de decirle que últimamente me preocupa el cambio de actitud de las cartas.- Se pararon enfrente de un cuadro.

Jane lo observó antes de contestar. Nunca habia entendido el arte moderno, donde otros veían obras de arte ella solo podia ver cuatro rayajos de diferentes colores sobre un fondo blanco, azul o del color que fuera. Como si un niño de cuatro años lo hubiera pintado con sus manos.

-El sujeto se muestra más confiado.- Jane la miró.- Se siente más seguro y probablemente intente llevarse un cuadro.- Constance la miró con preocupación.- Mi equipo y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para evitarlo y arrestarle lo antes posible. Usted no se preocupe por nad...

-¡Maura Dorothea Isles!- El tono de su voz cambió de inseguro a enfadado.-¿Se puede saber donde has estado durante toda la mañana?

Jane se giró para ver a una mujer de pelo rubio y ondulado que caia en cascada sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran de color verde avellana, su piel pálida y llevaba puesto un vestido verde por encima de las rodillas que resaltaba sus curvas y lucia unos zapatos de tacón a juego. Era una mujer realmente hermose y la detective era consciente ya que le costó apartar la mirada de ella. Maura se dio cuenta y clavó sus ojos en los de Jane para luego deslizarlos lentamente por todo su cuerpo de una forma que a la morena le resulto algo incómodo y excitante a la vez.

-Hola a ti también madre.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Constance.

-Contesta Maura.- Insistió su madre frunciendo el ceño.

-Estaba con una amiga.- Miró a Jane, que se movió algo incómoda en su sitio.

-¡Tienes que dejar de tenar tantas amigas y centrate de una vez Maura!- Constance era consciente de como era su hija, de lo que le gustaba hacer y no estaba muy contenta con su actitud ya que constantemente ocupaba las portadas de las revistas del corazón y cada vez con una mujer diferente. Ya fuera en un pub, en un restaurante o en cualquier sitio.- Que ya eres mayorcita para ir de fiesta en fiesta todas las noches.- Maura entrecerró los ojos ante ese comentario.

-Madre...

-Ya hablaremos.- Dijo dando por concluida la charla.- Esta es la detective Jane Rizzoli, ella y su equipo se encargarán de la seguridad durante la exposición.

Jane dio un paso hacia adelante y le tendió la mano a la rubia. Maura se la estrechó suavemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior sin que la morena se diera cuenta, sus manos eran suaves y fuertes.

-Encantada de conocerla, detective.- Sonrió.

-Por favor, llamame Jane.

-Jane.- La miró a los ojos.- Soy Maura.-Ronroneó.

-Mucho...gusto.- Dejó de estrechar su mano para centrar toda su atención en Constance.- Si me disculpa tengo que hacer una llamada. Si necesita cualquier cosa tiene mi numero.-Se despidió de ambas y se fue.

Maura frunció el ceño al ver la facilidad con la que la detective se había marchado. No estaba acostumbrada a que las mujeres pasarán así de ella. Sonrió al verla alejarse mientras recorria el cuerpo de la detective con la mirada una vez más.

-Ni se te ocurra Maura.- Le advirtió su madre seria como si hubiera adivinado lo que su hija estaba pensando.

-¡Madre por favor!- Se hizo la ofendida.- Que es detective.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no eres capaz?- Alzó ambas cejas sorprendida.- Porque te he visto hacer cosas peores...

-Tengo que irme, puede que venga acompañanada.- Desvió el tema de la convesración, no queria hablar de lo que era capaz o no de hacer con su madre.- Y soy totalmente capaz.- Musitó entre dientes sin que su madre la escuchara antes de empezar a caminar con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Jane no pudo evitar girarse antes de salir de la sala para contemplar a la rubia, que dejó el lado de su madre para dirigirse a la salida del museo. Sabía quien era Maura Isles, y conocía su reputación. Sabía que siempre conseguia lo que queria y que ninguna mujer se resistia a sus encantos. El por que era evidente.


	2. Chapter 2

La exposición recién había empezado y todo iba según lo planeado. El museo se había llenado nada más abrir las puertas y las salas estaban a rebosar de gente. Todos vestidos para la ocasión, por supuesto. Los hombres vestían de etiqueta con elegantes trajes de diseño y las mujeres lucian espectaculares vestidos largos y otros cortos de diferentes colores. Entre la multitud rondaban los camareros, que parecian perdidos en un inmenso mar de gente, sujetando con destreza bandejas que portaban copas de vino blanco, champagne y cava. Mientras que otros se encargaban de ofrecer pequeños aperitivos salados como canapés y montaditos de todo tipo.

Las dos veces que la detective habia visto a Constance Isles, esta estaba mirando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca o saludando amistosamente a los invitados que recién habían llegado.

La detective y su equipo estaban posicionados estrategicamente de modo en que si alguno avistaba algún comportamiento o gesto sospechoso entre los invitados pudieran actuar a tiempo, controlando la situación y sin llamar mucho la atención.

-Sector tres despejado.- Frost habló por el pinganillo.

-Sector dos tambien.- Esta vez fue Korsak el que habló.

-Sector uno tambien.- Les contestó Jane.

-Hey, ¿alguien me puede decir por que esta la señora Isles dando vueltas por las salas como una loca?- Dijo Frost con un tono burlón.

-Frost.- Le advirtió el mayor de los detectives.

-Su hija aún no ha llegado y estará nerviosa.- Contestó Jane.

-Uhm... Hay muchos rumores sobre Maura Isles.- Empezó a decir Frost.- Es toda una leyenda en este mundo.

-¿A que te refieres con "leyenda"?- Preguntó Korsak.

-Bueno, por lo que he escuchado siempre va de fiesta en fiesta. Se lia con una, pasan la noche juntas y a la mañana siguiente si te he visto no me acuerdo.

-Su madre y elle tubieron una discusión por eso hace unas horas.- Añadió la morena.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Estaba hablando con la señora Isles porque le preocupaba la seguridad de el evento, su hija llegó y se puso echa una fiera...

-Espera, espera, espera.- Le cosrtó Frost.-¿Viste a Maura Isles? ¿En persona?- Frost sonaba emocionado.-¿Y como era? ¿Es igual de espectacular que en las rebistas?

-Esta bien.- Se limitó a decir Jane aunque lo que pensaba era bien diferente. Maura era una persona físicamente espectacular pero no iba a decirles eso a sus compañeros. No iba a darles algo con lo que la pudieran pincarle durante meses, seria un error muy grande.

-¿Solo "esta bien"? ¿Enserio?

\- Tampoco es que me parara a mirarla detenidamente.-Mintió.- Maura y yo nos saludamos y ya esta. Cada una se fue por su lado.

-¿Maura y yo?- La morena sabia por su tono de voz que Frost estaba sonriendo.

-¡Uuh Jane! Parece que habéis congeniado...- Se burló Korsak. Frost rió ante ese comentario.

-¿Quereis parar de decir estupideces y centraros en vuestro trabajo? Gracias y corto.- La detective dio por terminada la conversación, aunque sabía que quando acabara su turno sus compañeros la interrogarian con cualquier tipo de preguntas, la mayoria relacionadas con Maura y subidas de tono.

El barullo de las voces fue apagándose hasta ser prácticamente inexistente. Todos los invitados se giraron hacia la entrada y Jane no tardó en saber el porque de tanta expectación. Maura Isles había llegado. La detective observó desde su puesto como Maura entraba en la sala. Llevaba un vestido de color azul corto, por algo más arriba de las rodillas, que tenía un escote en V muy sugerente. Su pelo estaba suelto, igual que cuando la vio por primera vez y su maquillaje estaba reducido al mínimo, la raya de los ojos, máscara y los labios pintados de un sutil rojo. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella y a medida que avanzaba por la sala el murmullo de la gente crecia. Jane se tomó su tiempo para recorrerla de arriba a abajo varias veces con boca ligeramente abierta. Se fijó en los zapatos de tacón a juego con el vestido, hizo una mueca al imaginarse a ella con esos tacones de diez centímetros.

Maura saludó a muchos de los presentes, la mayoria mujeres que la devoraban con la mirada estando sus maridos a menos de cinco metros.

Maura se paseó por la sala con la mirada inquieta, sus ojos recorrieron todas las caras que había. Cuando divisó a su objetivo sonrió de costado y clavó su mirada en ella mientras se acercaba contoneando sus caderas de un forma deliciosamente sexy. Un escalofrio recorrió a la detective al ver que se acercaba a ella. Se movió incómoda en su sitio cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho para luego dejarlos caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo y meter las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Esa mujer la hacia sentir incómoda y, por la forma en que sonrió ante su nerviosismo, Jane imaginó que era consciente de ello.

-Detective.- La saludó.

-Buenas noches.- Hizo una mueca con la cabeza mientras le sonreia. Ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos. Jane no sabia que decir o hacer.

-¿No te resulta aburrido estar aqui de pie todo el rato?- Le preguntó fianalmente Maura.

\- Mi deber es velar por la seguridad de todos los invitados y eso incluye estar aqui de pie durante la mayor parte del evento.- Maura ladeó la cabeza ante su respuesta, gesto que la detective considero sumamente adorable.- Y si el aburrimiento es extremo siempre puedo hablar con mis compañeros por el pinganillo.- Le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonreir.

-Vaya detective, quien iba a decir eso.- Dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante reduciendo la distacia entre ambas, Jane apretó la mandíbula y tragó saliva.- ¿Y como funciona ese pinganillo?

-Apretas a un botón que tiene- Se llevó la mano a la oreja donde lo tenia puesto.- Y hablas.

-A ver.- Maura alargó la mano hasta la oreja de Jane, en el instante en que sus manos se rozaron sus ojos se cruzaron y ninguna de las dos fue capaz de apartar la mirada. Acarició suavemente su oreja hasta que notó el botón y acto seguido la apartó.

\- Interesante.- Masculló.

Los aplausos resonaron por todas partes, Maura aprovechó para romper el contacto visual.

-Nos vemos, Jane.- Se despidió. La morena la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió dentro de la marea de gente.

La siguiente media hora transcurrió según lo planeado. No había habido ninguna incidencia en toda la noche y el ambiente estaba más tranquilo. Jane pilló a Maura mirándola varias veces con descaro pero no le dio importancia.

-Detective Rizzoli.- Un hombre alto y cuadrado se plantó enfrente suya.- Vengo a relevarla, su turno ya ha acabado.

-Gracias agente Martinez.- Miró su reloj, las once de la noche. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de despedida y lo dejó allí.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del museo, estaba realmente cansada y lo único que quería era irse a casa, darse un baño y ir a dormir. Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó unos gritos subidos de tono y la detective no tubo más remedió que acercarse para ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Gritó un hombre de metro ochenta. Era moreno y de complexión fuerte , llevaba un smoking negro con pajarita y una camiseta blanca a juego, parecia estar algo borracho.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte Jack?- Esta vez habló una voz conocida. Jane lo entendió todo al identificar de quien se trataba.

-¡No Maura!- Aquel hombre parecia muy alterado.- ¡Me dijiste que me llamarias y no lo has hecho y ahora te veo con todas esas mujeres!

-¿Podrias dejar de chillar?- Entre las copas que llevaba y los gritos de aquel hombre al que no lograba recordar, la cabeza de Maura empezaba a dar vueltas.

Como el tono de la conversación empezó a subir considerablemente, la detective decidió intervenir y así evitar algún que otro problema innecesario.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Intervino Jane.

-La que faltaba...- Soltó el moreno de metro ochenta poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Mira, no te metas en esto¿vale?

La detective frunció el ceño molesta, iba a protestar pero Maura se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento Jack.- Maura se puso al lado de Jane y la cogió de la mano. La detective no reaccionó, se quedó mirando a Maura.

-¡Eres una zorra!- Jack se dirigió a Maura y intento cogerla, pero Jane, en un acto reflejo, se interpuso entre el hombre y la rubia, impidiendo que este pudiera tocarla.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima.- Su tono de voz era frío como el hielo. Jack retrocedió. La mirada de la detective se clavó en los ojos del hombre, que no se atrevió a hablar por unos segundos.

Jane se dio cuenta de que aún estaba cogiendo la mano de la rubia pero no dijo nada.

-Tienes suerte de que tu novia sea poli.-Dijo finalmente mirando a Maura.

-Se acabó.- La detective le soltó la mano a Maura y desenfundó las esposas.- Date la vuelta. Jack no lo hizo.- Puedo hacerlo yo o puedo llamar a mi compañero Martinez de metro noventa y cien quilos y que lo haga él, como prefieras.

-Esta bien, tranquila.-Jack se dio la vuelta y la detective lo esposó.

-Frost envíame un coche patrulla con las sirenas apagadas a la entrada del museo.- Se lo dijo por el pinganillo.

A los cinco minutos el coche patrulla estuvo ahí y se llevó a Jack a la comisaria, no lo retendrían mucho tiempo pero unas horas en el calabozo no se las quitaría nadie.

-Gracias.- La voz de Maura sobresaltó a Jane.- Gracias por defenderme.- Repitió. La rubia no la miró a los ojos, miraba el suelo.

-Como dije antes, es mi trabajo.- Sonrió la detective. Maura alzó la cabeza.

-Jane...

-¡Maura!- Constance fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su hija y la cogió por los hombros.-¿Estas bien? ¿Que ha pasado?

-Estoy bien madre.

-¿Detective?- Dejó de coger a Maura para dirigirse a Jane.- Exijo que mi hija tenga protección las veinticuatro horas del dia.

-Si señora, el agente Martinez es un excelen...

-No.- La cortó la mujer.- Quiero que usted se encarge personalmente.

-Lo siento señora pero yo no...

-Es una orden detective.- Dicho esto Constance se fue.

Maura sonrió ante la imagen de la detective, la iba a tener un mes para ella solita y pensaba aprovechar todos y cada uno de los treinta días.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Pero yo no me he formado para ese tipo de trabajo!- La detective estaba dando vueltas en circulos y gesticulando como una loca.- ¡Soy detective no guardaespaldas!- Bajó su tono de voz y se apoyó sobre el escritorio de Cavanaugh con ambas manos.

-La señora Isles ha sido muy clara, detective.- Cavanaugh se reclinó en la silla suspirando y cruzó sus manos sobre las rodillas.

-Señor...

-Rizzoli.- Le llamó la atención haciéndola callar.- La señora Isles es una mujer poderosa con un patrimonio importante. Al igual que su hija.- Jane se tensó.- Y si te da una orden directa, sea la que sea, la cumples sin rechistar.- La morena abrió la boca para protestar.- Aunque sea pasear a su perro.-Alzó ambas cejas.- O hacer de canguro de su hija de treinta y dos años.- Jane sopló y se cruzó de brazos.-¿O hay alguna razón por la que no quiera trabajar con la señorita Isles?

-No.- Se apresuró contestar.

-¿Entonces por que pones  
tantas pegas Rizzoli?- Cavanaugh se incorporó apoyando los antebrazos en su escritorio.

-Eh...- Jane recorrió la sala con la mirada intentando buscar una excusa creible.- Ya le he dicho que no me he formado para ser guardaespaldas...- No sonó muy convincente.

-Claro.- Rió de costado.- Hemos terminado.- La morena se dio la vuelta para irse.- Y sonrie un poco, finge simpatia o algo.

Jane se giró y esbozó una sonrisa falsa antes de salir dando un leve portazo. Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, luego se dejó caer sobre la silla y apoyó la cabeza en ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Ahora tenía que pasarse un mes detrás de esa mujer, como si no fuera bastante aguantar sus insinuaciones durante varias horas y ahora tenía que hacerlo todos los dias durante un mes, los 31 días... Solo de pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Jane?- La llamó Frost. Esta no contestó.-¿Jane?- Volvió a intentarlo sin resultado. Frost cogió un lápiz de su mesa y se lo lanzó a la morena, el lápiz aterrizó justo enfrente de la detective, sobresaltándola levemente.

-¡Eh! ¿Que haces?- Se quejó.

-Te he llamado dos veces y no me has contestado.- Frost se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento estaba... Pensando.

-¿Es por lo de Maura verdad?- Sonrió el más joven de los detectives. -Cavanaugh ya nos ha informado...- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla.

-Si fuera tu estaría nervioso, Jane.- Intervino Korsak.

-¿A si?- La sonrisa de Frost aumentó.- ¿Y por que?- Ya sabían la respuesta pero picar a Jane era demasiado divertido.

-Porque Maura Isles está más que interesada en Jane.- Solo hablaban Frost y Korsak, la morena se dedicaba a observarlos y a contener el repertorio de palabras inapropiadas que estaba reteniendo.

-Korsak, vuelve a tus vídeos de gatos y tu a tus muñecos.- Dijo Jane mientras les echaba una mirada asesina.

-Son figuras de acción, es diferente.- Se quejó Frost. Korsak rio.

-Lo que sea...- Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-¿Y ya tienes un plan?

-¿Un que?

-Un plan.- Repitió Frost.- Para sobrevivir a Maura.

-¿En serio?- Río la detective. Korsak y Frost la miraron serios.- ¿Ah que vais en serio?- No contestaron, seguían mirándola.- ¡Dejad de hacer eso me poneis nerviosa!- Se quejó Jane.

-Te lo dije.- Rio Korsak.- Cuando se siente incómoda se inclina hacia la izquierda.- Frost hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano al bolsillo sacándose un billete de cinco dólares.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?

Frost le dio el billete a Korsak, que se lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa blanca a juego con su traje.

-Matar el tiempo.- Contestó Korsak sonriente mientras le giñaba un ojo a Frost.

-Volviendo al tema...- Frost se dirigió a Jane.- ¿No tienes un plan?

-No.-Jane se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos.

-No se como puedes estar tan tranquila, Jane.- Esta vez fue el mayor de los detectives quien habló.

-¿Tu también Korsak? ¿Enserio?- Jane se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

El ordenador de la detective emitió una musiquita sacándola de sus pensamientos. Los tres detectives lo miraron sin decir nada. Jane lo desbloqueo y abrió el correo electrónico.

-Hmm...

-¿Que pasa?

-Me han enviado un mensaje.-Jane frunció el ceño acercándose a la pantalla del ordenador. Frost se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?-Dijo.- Como si nunca te enviaran mensajes.-Sonrió.

-Es de...-Se quedó para un segundo.-¿Maura Isles?- Dijo finalmente casi en un susurro. Frost ni se inmutó, no la había oído.

-¿De quien es?- Inquirió Korsak ante la falta de respuesta de la detective.

-Maura Isles.

Antes de que acabara de decir el nombre, Frost se le levantó corriendo de su silla y se puso al lado de la morena, Korsak hizo lo mismo, quedando los tres detectives delante del ordenador. Ninguno leyó lo que ponía, se limitaron a observar el nombre de Maura Isles escrito en la pantalla. Estubieron así unos minutos.

-¿Como sabe tu correo?- Dijo Frost rompiendo el silencio que se había formado anteriormente.

-Supongo que se lo habrá dado Cavanaugh.- Contestó la morena.

-Y...¿Que dice?- Después de decir esto Jane se acercó más a la pantalla del ordenador. Frost y Korsak la imitaron.

De : Maura Isles  
Para : Det. Jane Rizzoli

Hola Jane, me gustaria agradecerte lo que hiciste el otro día ya que mi madre nos interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir mucho, fue muy valiente por tu parte.

Gracias por encargarte personalmente de mi seguridad, te estoy muy agradecida.

Te he enviado mi dirección adjunta a este correo. Te estaré esperando.

-Vaya.- Korsak miró a Jane y luego a Frost.

-Parece que alguien esta impaciente por verte Jane...- Le pinchó Frost. Esta le dio un golpe en el hombro y cerró el correo.

\- Deberías preparar la maleta.- Korsak caminó hasta su mesa.- Por cierto, ¿Cuál es la dirección?

-5801 de Pickney Street.

-Suena caro.- Comentó Frost.

-Lo es.- Verificó Korsak con una mueca.

Jane se levantó de la mesa y cogió su chaqueta. Metió los papeles que tenia en su escritorio dentro de un cajón sin prestar atención al contenido, lo cerró y apagó mal el ordenador. Luego ordenó un poco su mesa poniendo los lápices y bolígrafos dentro de la taza del Departamento de Policía de Boston.

-Si Cavanaugh pregunta estoy trabajando.- Miró a sus compañeros que asintieron con una sonrisa. La detective se giró y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el ascensor.

-¡Jane!- La llamó Frost. Esta se giró.-¡No te olvides de llevar lencería!- Muchos de los detectives se giraron al escuchar esto último.

La detective se puso roja, alzó la mano y le dedicó un gesto no muy apropiado levantando el dedo corazón. Frost y Korsak rieron ante su respuesta y lo último que escucho la morena antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran fueron las risas de los dos detectives. Jane se apoyó contra la pared metálica del ascensor y suspiró profundamente. En menos de dos horas estaría a solas con Maura Isles, en su casa. Por su mente pasaban muchas imágenes de lo que podía pasar, cada una peor que la otra. Le esperaba un mes muy, muy largo.


	4. Chapter 4

No había apenas tráfico por las calles y llegaría en menos de cinco minutos. Repasó mentalmente la lista de ropa que llevaba y lo que iba a necesitar, recordando que tenía que llamar a su madre para decirle que estaría fuera de casa un mes, sonrió levemente al imaginar la cara que pondría, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca al pensar en el interrogatorio que le esperaba, mas la bronca que le caeria por no haberle dicho nada... Cuando vio el cartel de "Pickney Street" Jane giró a la derecha. Había que reconocer que el barrio era impresionante. Todas las casas estaban perfectamente colocadas la una al lado de la otra, separadas por los jardines o por vallas pintadas de blanco. Aparcados fuera de ellas había coches de alta gama, BMW, Porsche, Alfa Romeo, incluso algun Ferrari. El viaje se le había hecho muy corto, demasiado.

La morena bajó del coche y cogió sus dos maletas del maletero, se tomó un momento para observar la casa de la rubia. Era grande, de dos pisos, con un porche de madera blanca y un jardín bien cuidado. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos blancos y a la derecha había un garaje, pero el coche estaba fuera. Jane pensó que debería tener otro coche dentro.

Caminó por el camino que cruzaba el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta. Dejó una maleta en el suelo del porche y llamó al timbre. Jane escucho los pasos de Maura acercarse, cuando estos pararon transcurrieron varios segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Lo primero en lo que se fijó la detective fue en la copa de vino que la rubia sostenía entre sus dedos.

-Buenos días, detective Rizzoli.- Maura sonrió y la invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano, Jane le devolvió la sonrisa y entró. Miró a su alrededor, la casa estaba decorada con un excelente gusto, como era de esperar. A su derecha estaba la cocina, con una isla en medio y una mesa de madera y seis sillas más a la derecha. A la izquierda estaba el salón, con un sofá de piel blanco, enfrente de este había una mesita con varias revistas, todas relacionadas con la ciencia, la mayoría de los ejemplares eran de Science y Nacional Geographic. También había un pasillo con habitaciones que la detective no vio bien y unas escaleras que subían al piso de arriba.

-Por aquí.- Dijo Maura. Jane la siguió por el pasillo, habia cuatro habitaciones, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda. -Este es el baño.-Dijo señalando la primera puerta a la izquierda. - Las habitaciones de invitados.- Señaló ambas puertas a la derecha. - Mi despacho.- Señaló la última puerta a la izquierda. Maura se paró en frente de la segunda puerta a la derecha y la abrió. -Esta es tu habitación.

Jane fue a entrar y la rubia se hechó a un lado, apoyándose sobre la puerta. La detective pasó rozando a Maura, deteniendose un segundo justo cuando estaba más cerca de la otra mujer. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el abdomen cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Maura, pero enseguida los apartó y entró.  
¿Que ha sido eso?- Pensó.

Jane dejó la maleta sobre la cama y se dispuso a abrirla, se giró al notar que la observaban.

-Cuando acabes te estaré esperando en la cocina.- Dijo esto Maura cerró la puerta.

Pasaron quinze minutos y la morena seguía en la habitación. Había acabado de cambiarse y guardar sus cosas hace tres minutos pero no encontraba el valor para salir ahí fuera. Estaba sentada en la cama con la camiseta de los Red Sox y las mallas que siempre se ponía al llegar de trabajar o para dormir.

Venga ya, solo es una persona, deja de hacer el idiota y sal de una vez.- Se repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

Después de otros cinco minutos, por fin decidió a salir. Despacio abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, como cuando tenia 16 años y se escapaba de casa en mitad de la noche para ir por ahí con sus amigos porque su madre no le dejaba salir hasta tarde. Y era buena porque nunca la pillaron. Sonrió al recordar una vez que tiró unos cuantos platos al suelo, el ruido se debió de oír en cinco manzanas porque, después de convencer a sus padres de que no sabía que hacia en medio del salón, en medio de la noche, y que seguramente era sonámbula, varios vecinos se acercaron para preguntar que había pasado.

Cuando llegó al salón vio a Maura de espaldas en la cocina con un vaso de vino en la mano, no se había cambiado, eso la hizo sentir un poco incómoda.  
-¿Quieres algo?- Maura se giró para mirar a la detective y se apoyó sobre la isla que separaba la cocina en dos.

-Eh...- Jane le echo una fugaz mirada a la nevera. La verdad es que se moría de ganas por beber se una cerveza bien fría -Una cerveza estaría bien, gracias.

Maura abrió la nevera, cogió un botellín verde de cerveza de un pack de seis y se lo tendió a la morena. Esta lo acepto agradecida rozando sus dedos con los de Maura, luego abrió la botella y le dio un largo trago.

-Bien.- Dijo Jane dejando la cerveza sobre la isla.- Mañana a las diez de la mañana se abre el museo y tu madre estará ahí una hora antes, a las diez y media tenemos que estar allí para recibir al alcalde, ya que no pudo ir ayer. Luego, de la una a las cuatro puedes hacer lo que quieras...

-¿Pero tu estarás con migo? Quiero decir, ¿vendrás con migo?

-Siempre.- La rubia sonrió y bajó la vista.- Durante este mes estaré contigo las veinticuatro horas del día. Los treinta días.

-Treinta y uno...- Masculló la rubia creyendo que Jane no la escuchaba.

-Luego a las seis tenemos que volver para no sé que de un cuadro...- Continuó la detective. Maura sonrió.

-Es la presentación de un cuadro nuevo.- Le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, ya casi vacía.

-Oh, yo es que no entiendo mucho de arte. Bueno, nada.- Rió.

-No hay porque entenderlo, a veces es solo eso, arte.- Dijo Maura acabándose lo que le quedaba de vino. Jane asintió.

Después de media hora más hablando y varias cervezas y copas de vino, ambas se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Que quieres ver?-Jane se encogió de hombros.- Hacen un documental sobre el origen de las especies muy interesante.

-Veo que te gusta la ciencia.

-Es una de las cosas que más me gusta, junto a pintar y montar a caballo.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que serias una "friki" de la ciencia.- Rió la detective.

-No soy friki...- Maura río dándole un golpe en el hombro.- Y como me has llamado friki tengo derecho a elegir el canal, así que vamos a ver el documental.  
-Pero hacen un partido de los Red Sox en el canal de deportes...

-Documental.- La rubia la miró de reojo intentando no sonreír por la posición de enfado de Jane.

-Vale.- Dijo finalmente Jane.- Pero mañana elijo yo.

-Trato hecho.

Apenas empezó el documental la detective ya empezaba a quejarse de que era aburrido, no entendía algo o que el partido sería más interesante. Al cabo de media hora ya le entró el sueño y estuvo más tranquila. Cuando hubo pasado una hora Maura se había quedado dormida, se había movido hasta llegar a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la detective, que permaneció inmóvil, no se movió por miedo a que la rubia se despertara. Además, tenía algo que hacía que Jane no pudiera apartar la vista de ella. Parecía tan tranquila y vulnerable mientras dormía... Jane intentó cambiar el canal pero cuando fue a coger el mando a distancia que tenia Maura entre las manos, esta emitió un gruñido y se acurrucó mas contra la detective. Sin saber muy bien por que sonrió y, sintiendo la respiración de la rubia contra su cuello, cerró los ojos hasta que se quedo dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

*Bum*

Un ruido la despertó, Jane entre abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor. No había nada, la casa estaba a oscuras. Intentó moverse pero notó un peso en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo que se lo impedía. Entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado y de donde estaba.

Maura...- Pensó.

Se habían quedado dormidas en el sofá. Miró la hora, las tres de la mañana. Si no se iba a dormir ya no habría persona en la tierra que la despertara mañana. La detective se incorporó en el sofá haciendo que la rubia protestara y pasara el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jane apretándola más contra su cuerpo. Jane se mantubo inmóvil unos segundos, observando a Maura dormir y oliendo el perfume a cítricos que desprendía. Era realmente embriagador.

*Bum*

Otra vez ese ruido, pero esta vez parecía haber sonado más cerca. La morena volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sus ojos escanearon el salón hasta que se pararon en un bulto circular junto a sus pies. Jane intentó enfocar mejor aquel objeto pero estaba oscuro y no pudo. Entonces alargó la mano para tocarlo.

*Bum*

-Joder.- Retiró la mano lo más rápido que pudo, esta vez le había asustado.-Maura.- Movió el hombro para que la rubia se despertara.-Maura.- La volvió a llamar.

-¿Hmm?- Maura abrió los ojos y se encontró los de Jane a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Inconscientemente bajó la mirada hasta los labios de la detective para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Jane tragó saliva.

-Hay algo q-que esta dando golpes...- Balbuceó la morena.

-Debe de ser Bass.- La rubia volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la detective y suspiró para incorporarse y encender la luz de una lamparita que estaba sobre una cómoda a su lado del sofá para comprabarlo.

Y efectivamente, era Bass.

-¡Que es eso! - Miró a Maura.- ¿No morderá, verdad?

\- Es Bass, mi mascota.- La rubia se puso en cuclillas al lado del animal para acariciar su caparazón.- No muerde. Se habrá despertado y tendrá hambre.

Maura fue hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó un fresa. Mientras, Bass se quedo mirando a la detective, que le aguantaba la mirada en una especie de competición. Cuando Maura volvió, se volvió a agachar para darle la fresa a Bass, que se la comió de dos mordiscos.

-¿Por que tienes una tortuga como mascota?- Al escuchar esto, Bass dio una cabezazo a la bota de la morena.-¡Au!

-¡Jane! No le llames así, no le gusta que le llamen tortuga.

-Es que es una tortuga...-Miró a Bass.

-Es una tortuga terrestre o Chelonoidis chilensis, es diferente.

-Tortuga.

\- Que no.

-Si.

Maura frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Jane la observó con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?- Rio Jane. Maura no respondió.

-Vale.- La morena se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.- Es una...Chelodis chileni...?

\- Chelonoidis chilensis.- Sonrió Maura mirando a Bass.

-Eso.

Ambas se quedaron en esa posición durante unos segundos. Maura alzó la cabeza, siendo constante de la poca distancia que había entre ambas mujeres, había algo en la forma en que la detective la miraba que la volvía completamente loca. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal cuando los ojos de Jane se posaron brevemente sobre sus labios para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Jane...- Susurró Maura acercándose más a la morena. Se moría de ganas de besarla.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir.- La interrumpió Jane separándose de ella lo más rápido que pudo.- Es tarde.

Ambas se fueron a sus habitaciones sin decir nada más, Jane auto echándose la bronca por haber hecho eso y Maura frustrada y, aún sabiendo que no tenía motivos, medio enfadada por la actitud de la detective. Nunca nadie la había rechazado de esa manera.

Cuando entró en su habitación se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama sin taparse con la manta ya que hacia bastante calor, eso que aún no estaban en verano, si no a principios de abril. La rubia estuvo despierta un buen rato, dando vueltas en la cama.

Había estado tan cerca de su objetivo que casi podía saborearlo, también pudo darse cuenta del ligero olor a lavanda que desprendía la detective. Maura sacudió la cabeza para que esos pensamientos desaparecieran, hoy le iba a costar dormir.

Bien pues, si Jane no quería besarla la solución era fácil, haría que la morena le rogara que la tocara. La haría arder de deseo hasta que no pudiera más. Y es que a Maura se le había olvidado mencionar una cosa, dormia completamente desnuda.


	6. Chapter 6

La alarma la despertó a las nueve y quarto de la mañana, apenas empezó a sonar el móvil la detective lo cogió bruscamente para parar aquel estruendo. Aún que era realmente molesto despertarse con unos incesantes pitidos agudos repitiéndose una y otra vez, Jane nunca se ponía una canción que le gustaba como alarma para despertarse y ir a trabajar, porque sabia que si lo hacía acabaría odiando esa canción. Tampoco le gustaba que alguien la despertara, fuera quien fuera, si una persona humana se atrevía a despertarla por la mañana tendría que aguntarla de mal humor todo el día. Y eso no era bueno para nadie.

Jane se sentó en el borde de la cama, se desperezó y se levantó para vestirse. No le costó mucho mucho decidirse, cogió uno de sus trajes negros con las botas a juego y los combinó con una camisa azul oscura. Se peinó y se pasó la mano varias veces por el pelo hasta que estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, luego se lavó la cara. Antes de salir de la habitación abrió las cortinas, que no recordaba haber cerrado la noche anterior, y casi quedándose ciega por toda la luz que entraba consiguió cerrar una de las cortinas hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Cogió las gafas de sol negras que tenía sobre la mesita de noche junto con el móvil y salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina.

Eran las nueve y media, a las diez y media tenían que estar en el museo para recibir al alcalde. De casa de Maura había quince minutos en coche contando con el tráfico de por la mañana hasta el museo. Y Maura aún no estaba despierta. Jane frunció el ceño echándole una mirada a la habitación de la rubia desde la cocina. Si no se despertaba en los próximos diez minutos, lo que Jane tardaría en encontrar y hacer dos tazas de café, tendría que despertarla ella misma.

Pasados los diez minutos, la detective había conseguido preparar las dos tazas de café y se disponía a ir a despertar a la rubia, pero en el mismo instante en que Jane tomó la decisión, la puerta de la habitación de Maura se abrió. La detective se dio la vuelta, cogió una taza de café que había preparado entre las manos y le dio un trago.

-Buenos días.- La saludó Maura.

Jane se dio la vuelta con la otra taza de café en la mano para dársela a Maura, pero en cuanto vio lo que llevaba puesto la rubia, o más bien lo que no llavaba puesto, no pudo articular ninguna palabra, gesto o sonido coherente. Ya que Maura solo llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior negra y un camisón de seda semi transparente que le llegaba hasta las caderas. La detective no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo semi desnudo que tenia a escasos centimetros de ella. El corazón le iba a mil y estaba segura de que estaba completamente roja. Al cabo de diez segundos la morena consiguió mirar hacia otro lado.

La rubia sonrio para si, había conseguido lo que quería. Entonces se acercó más a Jane, que no la miró, y cogio la taza de café que la detective sostenía en su mano izquierda.

-Gracias.- Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo.- Esta caliente...-Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Jane la oyera.

\- E-esta recientemen..recién hecho.- Fue lo único que acertó a decir la morena.

-Ya veo.- Maura la observó durante unos segundos.-¿Que hora es?

-Menos ehh..-La detective bajó la mirada hasta los pechos de la rubia.- ¡Diez! Menos diez

-Sera mejor que me cambie.- Dijo Maura sonriendo para si mientras miraba a la detective de arriba a abajo.

-Cla-claro, es lo más-eh lo más lógico.

Maura se dio la vuelta y volvió a su habitación contoneando sus caderas, segura de que la morena aún la estaba mirando. Cuando se cerró la puerta Jane por fin pudo respirar.

-Ost-jode-pero qu- Dijo Jane llevandose la mano a corazón y luego ambas manos a la cabeza.- ¡¿Que coño?!- Susurró aun gesticulando.

Cuando Maura salió ambas fueron al coche sin decir una palabra, Maura sonriente, y Jane daba gracias a Dios por tener a la rubia completamente vestida. Pasaron así todo el trayecto, sin decir nada, Jane concentrada en la carretera y la rubia mirando po la ventana, mientras escuchaban "Take me to church" de Hozier. Llegaron cinco minutos antes de lo planeado al museo y Maura se fue con su madre, dejando a la detective en la entrada junto a sus compañeros, Korsak y Frost, que habían llegado poco antes que ella.

-Hey Jane.- Le saludó el más joven de los detectives.

-Hola Frost. Korsak.

-¿Parece que alguien esta teniendo un mal dia?- Comentó Frost.

-Toma.- Korsak le ofreció un café a la detective.- Paramos en Joe's antes de llegar y pensamos que te gustaría empezar el día con un café.

-No gracias ya he tenido suficiente café por hoy. Ambos detectives la miraron extrañados.

-¿Jane?- La llamó Maura.- Esta noche tengo pensado ir a un club.- Jane asintió.- Por cierto, gracias por lo de esta mañana.- La rubia le guiñó un ojo y volvió dentro.

-Dejad de hacer eso.- Se quejó Jane.

-¿Lo de esta mañana?- Frost sonrió de costado.- Jane no me jodas qu-

-Café.- Le interrumpió la morena.- Le hice una taza de café.

-Oh.- Dijo Frost, algo decepcionado.

-La question es, que cuando ella eh.. Duerme.. Ya sabeis.

-¡¿Desnuda?!

\- Digamos que le gusta dormir cómoda.- Ambos detectuves ladearon la cabeza.- Joder, ¿En serio chicos? Esta mañana se presentó delante mia en ropa interior y una camisa transparente que le llegaba por la cintura. Se le veía todo.

-¡Eres la persona con más suerte del puto mundo Rizzoli! -Frost sonaba excitado.

-Ya, claro. Las reglas son claras, lo sabes.

-Pero si la chica insiste..

-Si se enterara Cavanaugh me mataría.

-Que yo sepa eso nunca ha supuesto un problema para ti.- Intervino Korsak.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu también Korsak?

-Solo digo que yo no se si aguantaría como lo estás haciendo tu.

-Será mejor que entremos y nos olvidemos de esto, nose para que os cuento nada..-Jane rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia la entrada del museo.

-¡Ponte guapa esta noche, Rizzoli!- Le chilló Frost.

La detective se giró y antes de desaparecer por la entrada le enseñó el dedo a su compañero.


	7. Chapter 7

A medida que se acercaron al club, Jane lo reconoció en seguida. Las luces azuladas que desprendían dos enormes focos que estaban a la entrada se podían ver desde lejos y Jane estaba segura que la música estaba más alta de lo permitido. No era nada más y nada menos que Merch, uno de los bares frecuentados por lesbianas más famosos de Boston.

El día había transcurrido de lo más normal sin contar la parte del desayuno. La exposición empezó a la hora prevista y acabó un poco más tarde pero por lo demás todo había ido según lo planeado. Frost y Korsak se habían mofado de Jane varias veces más hasta que Maura decidió que era hora de irse. Maura tardó media hora en prepararse mientras que Jane solo tardo quince minutos.

Cuando bajaron del coche, Maura guió a Jane hasta la entrada, avanzaron saltándose la cola de gente hasta llegar a la puerta, donde había dos hombres, uno alto, grande y fuerte, que hasta daba un poco de miedo. La detective dedujo que era el portero. A su lado otro hombre, delgado y más bajo y que tenía una lista con nombres. Maura se acercó a ellos y los saludo como si se conocieran de toda la vida y después de un par de risas ambas mujeres entraron dentro.

Pasó un rato y Jane se encontraba en uno de los taburetes de la barra observando a la rubia mientras bailaba despreocupadamente, mirando como llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres a su paso. Desde que habían entrado Maura había bailado con más de cinco mujeres diferentes, pero nada más. Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. Nunca había acabado de entender a las mujeres.

-¿Una copa?- La camarera le sonrió. Era alta y rubia, el pelo lo tenía corto y por los hombros. Jane dudó por unos instantes, estaba de servicio, pero por otra parte tenía que aguantar ahí hasta que Maura decidiera irse, y sentarse y esperar no le apasionaba nada.

-Una cerveza, por favor.- La camarera tardó menos de veinte segundos en servirla.- Gracias.- Sonrió la detective para luego girarse y comprobar que Maura seguía bailando.

-¿En serio no me reconoces, Jane?- La camarera apoyó los codos sobre la barra mirando fijamente a la morena. Jane tardó unos segundos hasta reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¿Amanda?- Dijo sorprendida.

-No me puedo creer que me hayas olvidado, detective.

-¡Cuanto tiempo! Si, lo siento esque estoy trabajando, ya sabes.

Amanda miró la cerveza y a continuación a Jane.

-La Jane que yo conocía no bebía mientras trabajaba...

-Es necesario,-Volvió a girarse para localizar a Maura, seguía en la pista de baile.- créeme.

Amanda siguió la mirada de la morena hasta Maura, luego volvió a mirar a la detective.

-¡¿No puede ser?! ¿En serio?

-Si

-¡¿Trabajas con Maura Isles?!- Jane asintió.- ¿Como puedes no...? Es Maura Isles...- A Amanda le brillaban los ojos.

-Las reglas son muy claras.

-No parecieron importarte cuando tu y yo...

\- Vale. Lo pillo. Ya basta.- La cortó la detective algo sonrojada. Amanda sonrió.

-Vas a necesitar más cerveza.- Sonrió la camarera dejéndole otro botellín abierto al lado.

-Gracias.- Asintió Jane.

-Cuando quieras.- Dijo Amanda guiñándole un ojo mientras se iba a atender al resto de clientes.

Cuando la morena se volvió a girar no vió a Maura, se levantó del taburete y gruñó algo en voz baja. Recorrió toda la sala con la vista pero nada, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en el baño y fue en su busca. Atravesó la marea de gente que había en la pista de baile y después de rechazar un par de invitaciones por fin llegó a los baños. Al entrar vio a Maura inclinada sobre uno de los lavabos, pintandose los labios de rojo. No pudo evitar observarla detenidamente, no se había fijado en el vestido que llevaba hasta ahora. Un vestido rojo, corto y ajustado que le llegaba por algo más arriba de las rodillas con un escote bastante generoso. Y más si estaba inclinada de esa forma. El vestido se le había levantado y dejaba ver más sus tonificadas piernas, que Jane recorrió de arriba a abajo sin pudor hasta llegar a su culo, su torso y otra vez sus pechos.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?-Maura se incorporó guardando su pintalabios en el diminuto bolso.

Jane abrió la boca para contestar pero no dijo nada, se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada a sus pies. Un cosquilleo recorrió el bajo abdomen de Maura.

-Vamos.-Maura cogió a Jane de la mano.

-¿Donde?

-A bailar.- Le guiñó el ojo la rubia.

-No se me da bien bailar...-Se resistió la detective.

Ambas entraron en la pista pasando entre toda la gente para llegar hasta el medio, Maura aún cogiendo la mano de Jane se giró y ambas quedaron acara a cara.

-Déjate llevar.


	8. Chapter 8

No sabía si por la cerveza o por la constante proximidad de la rubia moviendo las caderas de una forma deliciosamente sexy, o quizá por las dos cosas, pero a cada minuto que pasaba las ganas de Jane de besar a Maura aumentaban más y más. La forma en que se apartaba el pelo sin romper el contacto visual con la detective y cuando se mordía el labio inferior la estaban volviendo loca. Maura estaba cansada, habían estado bailando durante un buen rato pero no quería parar. Ver como la morena no podía quitarle el ojo de encima le resultaba extrañamente excitante. Nadie antes había causado ese efecto en ella con solo mirarla.

Maura acortó la distancia que había entre ambas y rodeó el cuello de Jane con sus brazos empujándola más hacia ella, a lo que la detective respondió poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la rubia. Ambas sonrieron. Maura se acercó más quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios de Jane, que bajó más sus manos. Ambas se miraron a los ojos unos instantes hasta que la morena se rindió y bajo su mirada hasta los labios de Maura. Eso hizo que la respiración de esta se acelerara y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, verde oscuro se enfrentó a marrón casi negro. La rubia se mordió el labio sabiendo que había sido ella la que había causado esa excitación en Jane. Poco a poco Maura se acercó a esos labios que tanto se le habían resistido, tan perfectos y difíciles de ignorar. Cuando los rozó con los suyos una corriente la atravesó de arriba a abajo, llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué coño haces besando a mi novia?!- Una voz grave las interrumpió apartando a Jane de un empujón.

Era Jack.

Jack cogió a Maura del brazo y la arrastró entre la gente hasta los baños. Jane tardó unos segundos en analizar todo lo que acababa de pasar y en menos de una milésima de segundo corrió tras Maura.

-Jack te he dicho miles de veces que fue un error.- Maura parecía tranquila.

-¡Tú fuiste la que se quiso acostar con migo Maura!- Alzó la voz.

-Estaba borracha, Jack. ¡Fue un puto error déjame de una vez!

-No te atrevas a dejarme ¿me oyes?- Dijo Jack apretando más el brazo de Maura.

-Jack suéltame, ¡me haces daño!- Intentó zafarse sin éxito.

-¡Suéltala!- Jane cogió el brazo con el que Jack sostenía a Maura y lo apartó de un golpe seco.

-Esto es entre ella y yo. Apártate zorra o-

Jane le pegó un puñetazo.

-Si te vuelves a acercar a ella te juro que será lo último que hagas porque como le vuelvas a tocar un solo pelo me encargaré personalmente de que te encierren y no durarás ni una puta noche.- Dijo mientras lo esposaba a un retrete. Jane llamó a un coche patrulla. Cuando se dio la vuelta Maura seguía sin moverse.

-¿Maura estas bien?- Le cogió el brazo y pasó sus dedos por la marcha que le había dejado Jack.- Lo siento mucho Maur, tenía que haber tardado menos y- Maura la abrazó, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Jane, que la abrazó más fuerte.

-Gracias.- Susurró contra el cuello de la morena.

-Estas a salvo, Maura.- Jane le acarició el pelo.- No permitiré que te pase nada, te lo prometo. La rubia se separó de Jane y la miró a los ojos, Jane le secó las lágrimas que le quedaban con el pulgar y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. -Vamos a esperar al coche patrulla fuera, ¿vale?- Maura asintió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jane.

Ambas salieron fuera, dos minutos más tarde llegó el oficial de turno, Jane le dijo al chico donde había dejado a Jack y el joven entro y lo sacó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo metió en el coche patrulla.

-Oficial.- Llamó al joven policía, que en seguida se presentó delate suya.- Asegúrate de Cavanaugh sepa lo que ha intentado hacer y con quien.

-Será un placer.- Y con un gesto con la cabeza se despidieron.

Jane llevó a Maura a casa, cuando entraron lo primero que hizo la rubia fue servirse una copa de vino, se la bebió de un trago y la dejó en el fregadero.

-¿Estás segura de que estas bien?- Insistió la detective

\- Antes -Dijo ignorando completamente la pregunta de Jane.- me has llamado Maur...- Esto último lo dijo más bajo.

-Ah.- Jane pasó su mano por su pelo.- ¿T-te ha molestado?

-No, no-Se apresuró a decir la rubia.- Es que... nadie me había llamado así antes.

-Oh- Jane bajó la mirada a sus pies.-Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- Rio nerviosamente

Las dos permanecieron en silencio, Jane auto regañándose por haber dicho una cosa tan estúpida, ya que desde que la rubia había aparecido en su vida parecía que solo sabía decir estupideces, estupideces y más estupideces, y Maura pensando en las "sensaciones" que experimentaba cuando la detective estaba cerca, o lo segura que se había sentido entre sus brazos.

-Oh mierda.- Maura no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, eh nada. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres menos cuarto.- Hizo una pausa.-Oh mierda...

-¿Qué pasa? -Mañana tenemos que estar en el museo a las ocho.- Jane suspiró profundamente.- A las siete arriba.- Miró a Maura alzando ambas cejas.-Vestida.- Maura sonrió.

-A sus órdenes detective.- Le siguió el rollo.

-Ya veremos.- Jane le dedicó su famosa sonrisa Rizzoli.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Jane.

Ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Maura se sentó al borde de la cama y se concedió un momento para poner nombre a lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Era posible que a Maura Isles le gustara la detective Jane Rizzoli? Porque lo que había empezado como un simple juego para ella ahora era algo más, uno no siente esas cosas que sentía ella al estar cerca de la morena porque si ¿O no? Puede que lo que sentía aun no tuviera un nombre concreto, pero Maura sabía que Jane Rizzoli era especial, bastante especial.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane estaba durmiendo, con la cabeza medio enterrada en el cojín y sus rizos esparcidos por encima de este. Suspiró larga y profundamente y se apartó un pelo que había tenido un buen rato en la cara pero que le había dado mucha pereza quitarlo. Se acurrucó y se las apañó para coger la sábana sin moverse más de lo necesario al notar una corriente de aire frío procedente de la ventana.

-Jane.- Ella ni se inmutó.-Jane.- Aún nada.-Maura se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura de la cama.-Jane.- Le susurro no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

-Hmmmm.- Jane se giró dándole la espalda.

-Jane despierta.- La rubia la cogió del costado y le dio la vuelta.

-Cinco minutos más...-Murmuró la detective de una forma casi incomprensible.

-Jane levanta que llegamos tarde.-Maura la zarandeó suavemente hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Hola Maur.-Sonrió Jane medio adormecida.

-Buenos días Jane.- La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.- Jane.

-¿Si...?-Jane volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Son las siete y media, Jane despiert-

-¡Maura llegamos tarde!- La detective se incorporó de golpe.

-Es lo que estoy intentando decirte pero no me haces caso.- Se quejó la rubia.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.- Jane se levantó de la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió de la habitación y una vez estuvo en la cocina puso un trozo de pan en la tostadora. Maura la siguió.

-Jane.- Maura observaba como la morena iba arriba y abajo, de armario en armario, seguramente buscando algo.

-¿Has visto un bote de café instantáneo?

-No, yo no tomo instantáneo.

-Pero yo dejé un bote por aquí...- Dijo Jane metiendo la mano en otro armario.

-Lo tiré.- La rubia se puso al lado de Jane y cerró los armarios que la detective había abierto.

-¿Qué?- Jane se giró de golpe y clavó su mirada en Maura.- ¿Porque?

-No sabía qué hacía ahí y lo tiré.- Maura parecía satisfecha con su respuesta.

-¿Y me puedes decir que hago yo ahora?- Se quejó la detective.

-Pues podrías empezar por ponerte pantalones.- Señaló los boxers que llevaba Jane.

La morena se quedó quieta unos momentos, no llevaba los pantalones puestos. Dormía sin pantalones y al levantarse de golpe se le había olvidado que no los llevaba.

-Si yo no puedo ir en ropa interior tú no puedes ir sin pantalones.- Se quejó Maura.

-Ya bueno...- Jane estaba algo sonrojada.- Tu ibas medio desnuda.

-Y tú no llevas pantalones.- Maura se acercó a Jane.

-Ya pero no es lo mismo. La rubia alzó ambas cejas y miró a la detective a los ojos para luego bajar la vista a sus boxers y otra vez a sus ojos.

-¿Q-que?- Preguntó Jane algo nerviosa.

-Parecen cómodos.

-Son de algodón, así que sí, son bastant- Jane fue interrumpida por la mano de Maura acariciando su ropa interior con el dedo índice.- co-cómodos.-Tragó saliva.

La piel de la morena se puso de gallina en el momento en que las cálidas manos de la rubia se pusieron en contacto con su abdomen, a Maura se le escapó un pequeño jadeo y un cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal, se mordió el labio inferior incapaz de mirar a Jane.

-Maura queri- ¿Qué hacéis?- Maura se separó de Jane como si acabara de tocar una sartén hirviendo al reconocer la voz de su madre.

-¿Madre q-que haces aquí?- Fue lo primero que dijo la rubia.

-Ayer se me olvidó decirte que hoy no hacía falta que vinierais por la mañana, ya que a las cinco tiene lugar una pequeña "fiesta"- Dibujó comillas en el aire.- en el museo, he pensado en que te gustaría tener la mañana libre para hacer...-Miró a Jane.- Tus cosas.- Concluyó.

-Ah. Claro. Gracias, madre.

-Detective Rizzoli, si es tan amable de disculparnos un momento por favor.- Jane miró a Maura con pánico, no podía salir de detrás de la isla porque si lo hacía Constance vería que no llevaba pantalones. Y eso no era muy apropiado para una detective de homicidios.

-En realidad,-Intervino Maura.- creo que sería mejor si fuéramos a mi habitación, madre. Porque Ja-la detective Rizzoli aún no ha desayunado y no me gustaría hacerla esperar más, ya que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

-Oh, claro. Vamos pues.

Al decir esto, Maura pudo notar como Jane se relajaba. La rubia dejó el lado de la detective para guiar a su madre hasta su habitación, mientras las dos mujeres se movían, Jane fue dando la vuelta a la isla de manera que si Constance se giraba no pudiera ver que estaba en ropa interior de cintura para abajo. Cuando se cerró la puerta de la habitación de Maura, la detective cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-Joder.- Dijo en voz baja sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la puerta de la habitación de Maura.- Por que poco.

Después de decir esto corrió hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y esta vez pantalones incluidos.

-Maura Dorothea Isles.- En cuanto Constance dijo su nombre completo las sospechas de la rubia de que le iba a caer una bronca importante se confirmaron.- ¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando esta vez? Porque te recuerdo que la mujer de ahí fuera no es tu juguetito personal, Maura y-

-En ningún momento he dicho que sea mi juguete, madre.- Saltó la rubia.

-Maura sé cuándo te interesa una mujer- Maura entre cerró los ojos.- y lo que estaba a punto de suceder en esa cocina no lo puedo permitir.

-No iba a pasar nada, madre.- Maura intentaba no levantar el tono de voz y sonar lo más relejada posible.

-Dos personas no se miran de la forma en que os estabais mirando porque sí.- Dijo Constance.- La mujer de ahí fue-

-Tiene nombre, madre.- La interrumpió molesta, no soportaba que su madre se refiriera a Jane con "la mujer de ahí fuera" o "esa mujer".- Se llama Jane.

Constance se sorprendió, nunca había visto a su hija tan a la defensiva.

-Pues Jane,- Se corrigió.- es detective y por lo que he podido comprobar hace muy bien su trabajo y estoy segura de que es una buena persona, no se merece que juegues con ella como con a las demás, Maura.

-Jane no es como ellas, madre- Le corrigió Maura.

Fue la segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos que Constance se había sorprendido con la actitud de su hija hacía la detective. De repente algo hizo "click" en la cabeza de Constance.

-Claro que no, cariño.- Dijo dirigiéndole una cálida mirada a su hija. Vamos, tengo que decirle una cosa a la dete…Jane, a Jane.

Ambas salieron de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. Cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron con la detective comiéndose un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete.

-Detective.- Jane se giró, con medio sándwich en la boca y dos pares de ojos que la observaban.

-… ¿Si Señora Isles?

-Por favor, llámame Constance, y asegúrate de que Maura no llegue tarde hoy, es importante.- Jane asintió. Constance le volvió a echar una mirada a Jane y luego a su hija.- A las cinco en punto os espero en la entrada principal.- Maura y Jane asintieron a la vez.- Hasta las cinco.- Se despidió Constance.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado eso?- Dijo Maura refiriéndose a la mantequilla de cacahuete.

-Lo compre.- Jane alzó ambas cejas y le dio otro mordisco al sándwich.- Y ni se te ocurra buscarlo porque no lo vas a encontrar, la mantequilla de cacahuete es sagrada, Maura…

Constance salió de la casa de su hija aun pudiendo escuchar la "discusión" de las dos mujeres. Cuando entró en el coche volvió a echar una mirada por la cristalera de la cocina de Maura y vio cómo su hija reía, seguramente por algo que Jane había dicho o hecho. Al final parecía que sí, su hija se estaba enamorando de la detective Jane Rizzoli.


End file.
